


Still Working It Out

by Ian905



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian905/pseuds/Ian905
Summary: A bombshell confession has Jo blaming herself for the end of Blair and Cliff's engagement.  Set after the events of the season 6 episode "Working It Out".
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Still Working It Out

~ ~ ~

"Want me to total the cash register tonight?" 

For the past couple of weeks Blair had been missing shifts at Edna's Edibles -the gourmet food shop the girls were working in and lived above, skipping class and disappearing all night, and ' _dating everything in Top-Siders_ ' (as Tootie put it). Earlier that day Jo and Ms. Garrett had confronted Blair about her behaviour, which she blamed on frustrations resulting from breaking off her engagement to Cliff. They talked about it with her and thought that Blair had finally worked it out. Tonight it had been just Jo and Blair on the work schedule to close. Tootie and Natalie were studying and Edna Garrett had given herself the night off.

"What? You don't have a date?" Jo questioned Blair's offer as they pushed through the swinging door and hung their aprons up on a coat rack in the kitchen. 

"Of course I did, I called and cancelled." Blair sighed. "I won't be doing any more dating. Not anytime soon."

"Ms. G didn't ground you, ya know." Jo chuckled. "You're a big girl, you're free to do what you want."

Blair bristled. "I know, and I don't want to date. Look, do you want me to total the cash register or not?"

Jo eyed Blair suspiciously. "I'll total the register. You tell me what's bugging you. Why is Blair Warner swearing off dates?"

Blair stiffened. "I just don't see the point in dating anymore. Meeting a guy, getting all dressed up, going out... all that's going to happen is he's going to fall in love with me and I'll have to break his heart."

Jo rolled her eyes at that last statement but ignored it. "Blair, you can't let what happened between you and Cliff ruin the rest of your life."

"I don't see this decision as ruining my life." Blair replied curtly. "Swearing off dating could be the beginning of something new. And it has nothing to do with Cliff. The thing is... I wasn't really happy with Cliff-"

"And you can't stay with a person you aren't happy with." Jo interrupted. "I understand. It hurt like hell when I had to end things with Sam, but I knew it wasn't going to work out and so I had to turn down his proposal."

"Right! And how did you know things weren't going to work out with Sam?" Blair's tone was pointed.

"I don't know," Jo hesitated. "The age difference, we were at different stages in our lives... but mostly it was just... a feeling. Something told me it wasn't what I really wanted. But I know one day I will find the man I want to marry. And so will you! You don't want to get married to somebody you don't love and end up living a lie, do you?"

"It hasn't worked out for me so far." Blair mumbled to herself as Jo disappeared in to the shop to retrieve the cash box from the register.

"I feel like I led him on." Blair elaborated when Jo came back in the room a moment later. 

They both sat down on stools at the large wooden table in the middle of the shop kitchen. Jo started to sort and count the profits while Blair continued.

"I should have ended things with Cliff right away when I realized how serious he was getting. But I kept hoping that, maybe, over time I would grow to love him. I wouldn't commit to Cliff, but I didn't want to lose him either. He was my... security blanket. Deep down I knew the whole time I couldn't fall in love with him." Blair put her head in her hands and sighed. "What a big mistake."

"So you made a mistake, I know it might seem unbelievable but even you can make mistakes, Blair." 

Blair ignored Jo's sarcastic comment. 

"Besides," Jo continued "what makes you think you can't fall in love?"

"I never said I couldn't fall in love," Blair corrected with annoyance. "I said I couldn't fall in love with Cliff."

"Well, swearing off dates isn't going to help you feel any better. You have to get out and there and meet people. How else are you going to meet the person you're gonna fall in love with?"

Blair felt her heart racing and mustered all her confidence. "Jo, maybe I don't need to go out and date a bunch of random guys to find love..." Her voice trailed off and she fidgeted nervously with her gold bracelet. "Maybe... maybe I'm already in love..."

Jo felt a knot in her stomach and her mouth was dry. Hold on, just what is Blair trying to say? The expectant silence in the room was suffocating, and she suddenly became very aware of Blair's eyes locked on her, waiting for a response. Jo's mind was racing and she faltered as she tried to find something to say.

"You're in love? With who, yourself?" Jo chuckled awkwardly. 

Blair's seat squeaked on the linoleum as she pushed away from the table and stood up. She strode towards the door, stopping and turning in the doorway.  
"You know something, Jo," Blair had a hurt expression on her face that Jo had never seen before. "sometimes, you can be such a jackass." 

~ ~ ~

Blair left Jo sitting there, stunned. Jo could hear Blair storming up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door shut behind her. Moments later, Tootie and Natalie's heads appeared in the doorway from the living room where they had been studying. 

"What's with Blair?" Natalie asked. "I thought she was finally over her bad mood but she just stomped upstairs looking madder than I've seen her since that basketball game where she got tackled by Luey the Langley Lion." 

"You didn't say something stupid to set her off, did you?" Tootie accused.

"Uh, yeah... yeah I guess I did." Jo sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I didn't mean to."

"Well you better go apologize to her Jo, she looked really upset." Tootie prodded.

"Yeah, she's probably up there right now putting thumbtacks in your football cleats." Natalie added. "What did you say to get her so upset? You didn't ask her what shade of hair dye she uses, did you?" 

"Look, this is between me and Blair alright? It doesn't involve you." Jo snapped. 

Tootie and Natalie exchanged a deeply offended look.

"Doesn't involve us?!" Tootie had her hands on hips. "And since when did the two of you start keeping secrets?" 

"Maybe for a while now..." Jo muttered as she headed off after Blair.

~ ~ ~

Jo knocked lightly on their bedroom door, but didn't get an answer. She gingerly opened the door and entered the room. Blair was sitting on the cushioned windowsill beside Natalie's bed, staring absently out at the night. She seemed oblivious to Jo as she approached and sat down on Natalie's bed across from her. They sat in silence for a moment until Jo spoke. 

"Look, I'm sorry about that crack earlier. I didn't mean to be..." 

"A jackass?" Blair finished for her in a monotone voice. She smirked lightly at Jo, which made Jo feel more at ease. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have called you that." Blair added.

"Yeah, well..." Jo continued. "If you found someone you're in love with, that's something serious and hey... I think it's great!"

Jo's smile was forced. Blair didn't respond.

Jo fidgeted awkwardly. "Uh, is it anybody I know?" She waited for Blair's response, but again got none. 

Jo ran through the mental Rolodex of Langley guys she knew Blair dated. "Is it Guy Reynolds?" she asked, talking to avoid the anxious knot in her stomach that was growing larger by the second. "It couldn't be Howard Sinclair with the hairy knees... What about Brad, that one you went to the mixer with?"

"Jo." Blair interrupted with a sigh. 

Jo swallowed hard. "Well... who is it?"

Blair turned to face Jo.

"It's the one who's been there for me every time I needed them, even when I pushed them away. It's the one who likes me not for what I have or where I come from but for who I am. It's the one who both humbles me and makes me more confident in myself than I've ever been in my life. It's you, Jo. The one I'm in love with is you."

Jo's eyes widened as she rose to her feet, a thousand emotions hit Jo at once and she felt like the blood had been drained out of her body. The room seemed to go dark and Jo's sight went tunnel vision, all she could see was Blair's face that was beginning to show signs of concern and panic.

"This isn't easy for me to say, Jo. It's not like I planned it..." Blair quickly added, standing. "I guess I've felt this way for a while. I think I really realized it last Christmas, when it was just me and you with Ms. Garrett here in Peekskill. And, well I just had the feeling that you felt the same way and-"

"What makes you think I feel the same way?" Jo cut her off angrily.

"Well," Blair was flustered "I just- I mean, I figured-"

"Well you figured wrong!" 

"Jo!" Blair started.

"Look, just leave me alone! And if you called your engagement to Cliff off because of me than you can call it back on! We're not gonna talk about this anymore!" Jo snapped as she stormed out the door, grabbing her motorcycle helmet off the dresser as went. 

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

" _Man, I just cannot believe that you're gonna be living with a bunch of snobby rich girls in Peeksville for the next eleven months! What a load of dog shit."_

_"It's Peekskill. And I know, Jesse, don't remind me. This is my last weekend of freedom before I gotta ride up there on Monday and I wanna enjoy myself."_

_Jo cracked open a can of beer and took a long, satisfied swig. It was a balmy twilight in August, 1980. Jo Polniaczek and her best friend Jesse were sitting in a couple of beat-up old lawn chairs on the roof of Jo's Bronx tenement with a 12-pack of Budwiser they had swiped. The pair was having one last sleepover before the school year started and they entered high school. For the first time, they would be going to different schools. Jo Polniaczek would be leaving the city on scholarship to attend the Eastland School for Girls._

_Jesse cracked open her beer and took an equally large swig and belched loudly._

_"Still, that's a bum rap. Shipped off to preppie academy just 'cause you been running around with that Eddie guy for a couple weeks. Wow." She shook her head. "Do you think Rose is gonna make you stay up there for the whole school year?"_

_"Eh, probably. Ma keeps saying that this isn't a punishment, it's an opportunity, yada yada yada. She thinks if I stay here in the Bronx I'll just end up a waitress the rest of my life like her."_

_"That's ridiculous," Jesse commented matter-of-factly. "You could also end up smack addict."_

_"Dumbass." Jo shoved her as they both chucked. Jesse and Jo grew up in the same neighborhood and had been friends since they could remember. Jo had no idea how she would get along at this new school without Jesse right there by her side._

_"So," Jessie took another swig and leaned closer to Jo "what exactly have you and Eddie been doing that's got your mom so mad, huh?"_  
_Jo blushed. "Nothing, Jess. She just doesn't like the guy and now she's blaming him for things that aren't even his fault."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Y'know, like me cutting classes, shoplifting, faking ID's... come to think of it, I'm always with you when I'm doing those things." Jo accused mockingly._

_"Yeah, we do have fun." Jesse laughed. "Heh, remember the time..."_

_Jesse and Jo downed some more beers and reminisced about the trouble they've gotten into over the years. As the night progressed, Jo felt a little lightheaded and flushed. The sun had set a few hours ago and the sounds from the street below of cicadas, car horns and conversations on apartment stoops was replaced with the nightly Bronx symphony of distant sirens, breaking glass and drunken arguments._

_"Man it's hot tonight." Jesse sighed._

_Jesse took off the light denim jacket she was wearing to reveal her tight red t-shirt and stood up and stretched, reaching her arms high over her head. Jo took an admiring glance at her friend's body. Jesse was shorter than her, but more developed. Curvier, bustier. Jo, on the other hand, was mistaken for a boy whenever she had her motorcycle helmet on. Jessie looked like a woman, and guys seemed to notice her. Jo noticed her, too._

_"I don't know how you're gonna manage it, Jo. I know you've got Eddie, but still. Cooped up with all those girls at that school for the whole year, no guys."_

_"Ah, who needs guys." Jo remarked._

_"You do, if you don't want to end up with a less exciting sex life than Sister Francis Imelda." Jesse teased, referencing the homely nun from their grammar school._

_"Eh, not necessarily." Jo pointed out, trying to sound nonchalant. "There are other options."_

_"Like what?"_

_Jo swallowed the rest of her beer for courage._

~ ~ ~

Jo sighed and tossed the stone she had been fidgeting with over the encampment.

After speeding off on her motorcycle, she had ended up at Cooper's Rock. The Eastland Girls used to call it make-out mountain and would drive up here to be alone with their Bates Academy beaus. Jo used to come here a lot too, but never with anyone else. Sharing a room with three other girls, peace and quiet was hard to come by so Jo often rode up here to be alone and think.

And more often than not, she rode up here to get away from Blair.

All through out high school, Jo felt like her and Blair were on a never-ending cycle of bitter feuding or profound affection. Their senior year was the most tumultuous, one day Jo would be laying on the sofa at 3:30AM with Blair in her arms, listening to her talk about her childhood and finding herself wishing she has known Blair her entire life. But a week later they could be furious at each other, shouting in each others faces. Jo cringed every time she remembered the screaming match they had that got so intense, Jo lost control and punched Blair in the face. But she also cringed when she thought about the night on the sofa with Blair. They had been sharing a blanket and fell asleep. It was entirely innocent, but Jo felt ashamed when she woke up. Blair was a beautiful girl from a good family, and one day she was going to marry a nice man. And when she does, Blair will probably be way too busy with her husband and her kids to be staying up all night and falling asleep in Jo's arms on a tiny sofa.

Jo didn't like it, but she had to get used to it.

And she thought she was.

Things had been fine with Sam, Jo didn't even mind that he had a son from a previous marriage. She fondly remembered her summer romance in Paris with David. And Jo had truly loved Eddie, a part of her would always love Eddie. Yet there was no denying the intensity of what she felt for Blair. It had been obvious since she first saw Blair standing in the Eastland cafeteria. Jo only saw her from behind at first, but was almost star-struck. They didn't have girls like this in the Bronx. She had golden, Vidal Sassoon hair and outfit that looked like it cost more than Jo's entire wardrobe. This girl looked like she stepped out of Calvin Klein Jeans ad, or an episode of Charlie's Angels, or even a Playboy magazine.

Jo was mesmerized. She had to get a better look at this girl, she had to hear her voice. Almost in slow motion she approached the blonde beauty queen. She took a steady breath and tried to sound cool and casual.

_"Uh, is this where I'm supposed to be?"_

The blonde turned, she had cat-like eyes and high cheek bones. A small, rounded nose softened her face. The girl eyed Jo up and down, and then her baby-pink glossy lips twisted into a sardonic smirk.

In Jo's nervousness, she had forgotten to take off her motorcycle helmet.

_"Delivery boys use the rear entrance."_

And that was the beginning of the incredibly complicated, four year long love-and-hate relationship she had with Blair.

But that was two years ago. Jo had put all those feelings behind her. She distracted herself by getting involved in every campus activity at Langley, working overtime at the shop, and was even looking in to a student-teacher program at the nearby elementary school for next semester. Most importantly, she was dating guys. Jo was out of 'that phase' in her life and she was happy now. Why did Blair have to go and screw all of that up?

A pair of headlights illuminated Jo's surroundings. She turned around and saw a vehicle pulling up slowly behind her. She groaned when she recognized Blair's expensive foreign sport car. Blair got out and stood beside her car awkwardly. Jo dug her hands in the pockets of jeans and stayed standing a distance away at the embankment edge.

"Whaddya want, Blair?" Jo shouted to be heard.

"Can we talk?"

"We got nothing to talk about, I told you."

"Then let's go home."

"No."

"Okay, then let's talk."

"No, Blair!" Jo exploded. "I told you I don't want to talk! You should be talking to Cliff, he's your fiance!"

"Jo! Cliff is not my fiance! And there is nothing you, or him, or my parents can say that will change the fact that I don't love him and I don't want to marry him!"

Jo stubbornly turned away and kicked at a small pile of rocks.

"Jo. Please, get in the car and let's talk about this."

"Forget it! If you got something to say, you can shout it from over there."

"Jo, have some consideration." Blair replied with mock indignation. "It's late. The teenagers are trying to neck."

Jo laughed a little in spite of herself. She looked out at Lake Arrowhead, and with an exhale turned and begrudgingly joined Blair in the car.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Blair and Jo sat silently in Blair's car for awhile. Jo rubbed her hands together to warm them and Blair absentmindedly rapped her Revlon Red manicured nails on the steering wheel. It was Jo who broke the silence first. 

  
"Look, I'm sorry."

  
"You're sorry?" Blair was surprised, she had been trying to figure out how to word her apology. The last thing she expected was an apology from Jo.

  
"Yeah, this whole mess is my fault."

  
Blair was genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

  
Jo sighed. "I should have told you this sooner. Look, I... I do have feelings for you, Blair. I get attracted to girls sometimes, it's happened to me since I was a kid. I thought I would be able to keep it under control but I was wrong. This whole time, I must have subconsciously been doing things to trick you in to thinking you were in love with me. All the nights I sat up listening to your problems, all those times I finished the dishes for so you could leave early, and especially that time I sat on your lap and let you use me as your ventriloquist dummy. Don't you see? You're confused. You don't know how handle it because you've never had a girl in love with you before."

  
Jo was jolted out of her speech by a laugh from Blair. It wasn't a vindictive or sarcastic laugh but a light surprised laugh. 

  
"Jo," Blair raised her eyebrows in bemusement. "Do you really think that you're the first girl to fall in love with me? Please Jo, I mean.." she tossed her hair with a giggle "look at me." 

  
"Blair! Would you be serious?" Jo yelled.

  
"I am being serious! Do you remember Sue-Ann Weaver?"

  
"What... from Eastland? Yeah... why?"

  
Blair smiled proudly. "She was the first." 

  
Jo raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened her mouth to say something.

  
"Not like that." Blair quickly corrected. "She was the first time I realized I'm beautiful and desirable to all genders." 

  
Jo rolled her eyes, and Blair elaborated. 

  
"We were roommates when I first arrived at Eastland, before Ms. Garrett worked there. Naturally, I was popular with all the girls right away, but Sue-Ann especially used to follow me everywhere, asked to carry my books, offered to polish my awards and tiaras. It was obvious she had a thing for me, but being a farm girl from Kansas she was too naive to realize it herself. So... I helped her out. One night, I accused Sue-Ann of being a backwoods country bumpkin who had no idea how to kiss. Well, of course she said I was wrong and we argued back and forth until I told her I knew everything there was to know about making out and I wouldn't believe she knew how to make-out unless she proved it." 

  
Blair smiled as she remembered.

  
"Well, she proved it. We had a little thing going until the next year when I was roommates with Nancy and they put Sue-Ann in a room with that Cindy. I don't know what those two were doing but Sue-Ann forgot all about me after that." Blair chuckled. "Man I was rough on Cindy for it- although I never did have any proof that they were actually doing anything. I guess I better warn you I'm the jealous type."

  
"I know you're the jealous type, I didn't know you were a lesbian." Jo's head was spinning at these revelations. Part of Jo wondered if this was all some bizarre joke Blair was pulling on her. Maybe she was going crazy.

  
"Well... you never asked." Blair shrugged.

  
Maybe Blair was going crazy. Jo looked at her in astonishment and annoyance. 

  
"I always wanted to ask you if you were, but..." Blair drawled "I figured you would have punched my lights out."

  
"I would have." Jo quickly answered.

  
They fell silent for a beat. 

  
"Why?" Blair asked, her voice raising in annoyance. 

  
"Look, where I come from you just don't do that kind of thing." Jo answered defensively. "Maybe it's cool where you come from in Manhattan but where I come from in the Bronx that kind of thing will get you knocked out."

  
"Well we're both in Peekskill now, so what's the big deal?"

  
Jo hesitated. "If I'd known you liked me, it would have been different..."

  
"You know now so why are you hesitating so much? You've never been one to hold back on your emotions, Jo."

  
"Sometimes it's easier than getting hurt." Jo said softly. 

  
"What happened?" Blair asked gently.

  
"It was awhile back... do you remember my friend Jesse from the Bronx?"

  
"Oh, Rocky." Blair said, remembering with distaste. 

  
"Yeah." Jo rolled her eyes. "Well..."

~ ~ ~

  
_"What do you mean there are other options?" Jesse leaned forward in her chair, Jo had her full attention now._

  
_"Ah, maybe I'll be bisexual like David Bowie or Joan Jett." Jo suggested as casually as possible._

_"Good idea! You can do like they do in prison, find the strongest, manliest dyke at Eastland and become her girlfriend until you get released." Jesse chuckled, her speech slurred and her face flushed from the beer._

  
_"Well too bad you're not going instead of me, you're prettier than I am. They'd probably be all over you. I would be, if I was one." Jo quickly added the last part._

  
_"Yeah well that don't matter, there isn't a woman in the world I'd ever be interested in."_

  
_"Not one?" Jo queried, looking slightlty dejected. "Me, I dunno. If Farrah Fawcett offered..."_

  
_"You better be careful talking like that, one of those Eastland girls might think you're being serious and you'll end up coming home with a girlfriend."_

  
_"Maybe I am being serious."_

  
_"You better not be." Jesse teased." You bring home a girlfriend and the two of you won't even make it to your front door before the lynch mob gets you, and it'd probably be lead by your mother."_

  
_Jo crumpled the empty beer can in her fist._

  
_"Hey... you weren't actually being serious, right?" Jesse eyed Jo with suspicion. "You aren't really a dyke are you?"_

  
_Jo's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "No!"_

  
_"'Cause Eddie's the only guy you've ever dated..."_

  
_"What does that matter? We're in love!" Jo quickly covered. "And one day we're gonna get married. I ain't a dyke." Jo stepped threateningly close to Jesse and raised her fist as she spoke the last part._

  
_Jesse wasn't intimidated. "Better not be." She scoffed._

  
_Jo angrily folded up the lawn chair she had been sitting in and started towards the fire escape off the roof when Jesse grabbed her arm to stop her._

  
_"Hey, take it easy Polniaczek." Jesse's voice softened. "I just wanted to make sure you ain't a queer. We couldn't be best friends if you was."_

  
~ ~ ~

  
"I'm sorry, Jo... that must have been painful being rejected like that."

  
"It was." Jo admitted. "After that anytime I felt something for a girl I tried to suppress it. And then with what happened back at the shop, well it brought back a lot of those memories and I just sort of panicked and went in to flight mode."

  
"Jo, please forgive me." Blair apologized. "I didn't know. I never meant to open all those old wounds, or make you feel confused."

  
"How else could I feel but confused? You're my best friend of six years, we live together, we share everything. You mean the world to me, Blair. You're the most important person in my life. If you rejected me, if things got awkward between us, I couldn't take it. I need you Blair, and I was scared that if I came out and told you how I felt... I would lose you and then I would lose everything."

  
Jo looked down at her lap. She was so confused. She couldn't believe she had just unloaded the secret she had been carrying for the past six years. 

  
"Jo, I understand." Blair said, smiling tenderly. "Believe me, I know exactly what you mean."

  
"You do?"

  
"Yes. You were afraid to ask me out."

  
Jo grimaced.

  
"It's okay," Blair comforted her. "Trust me, it happens to men all the time."

  
"That is not it, Blair!" Jo snapped bitterly.

  
"Of course it is! But that's okay, Jo! To be intimidated in my presence is a natural response, perfectly understandable." She chuckled lightly. "I could tell you stories about the many men-"

  
Her stories were interrupted when Jo suddenly grabbed the back of Blair's neck and pulled her in to a kiss. 

  
Blair was surprised at the sudden roughness of it, and it brought to mind the time Jo had punched her in the mouth. Jo's kiss was forceful but the softness of Jo's lips and the gentleness of Jo's fingers caressing the back of her neck made Blair moan in to the kiss. Jo passionately pulled Blair closer and kissed her deeper and in response Blair flung her arm over Jo's shoulder. Feeling daring, Jo put her other hand on Blair's waist and began sliding it further up her body.

  
"Jo!" Blair gasped and giggled, playfully pushing Jo's hand away when she started towards Blair's breast.

  
"Sorry," Jo fell back in to her own seat, panting. "that was a looong time coming."

  
"I'll say." Blair held Jo's hand and smiled contentedly. 

  
They sat basking in the glow of their first kiss, until a thought hit Blair.

  
"Jo... what now?"

  
"I don't know..." Jo pondered the question then snicked. "I guess I better ask you out to go out with me, I would hate to be join the list of countless men who were 'too intimidated' to do so."

  
Blair laughed. "Well I accept, Polniaczek."

  
"Well good, Warner." Jo grinned.

  
They both giggled awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

  
Jo leaned over and kissed Blair again. This kiss was not at all like that last one, and was more clumsy and endearing than it was forceful and passionate. Blair involuntary giggled and Jo blushed a little in embarrassment.

  
"I feel like I'm on my first date, here." Jo admitted.

  
"Really? I don't even remember my first date."

  
"Oh why does that not surprise me?" 

  
"Hey!" Blair raised her eyebrows. "Are you still going to make fun of me even now that I'm your girlfriend?" 

  
"You're right, I'll have to try and stop. Won't be easy." Jo replied sarcastically. Blair laughed. This time she kissed Jo, and together they found a happy medium for kissing. 

  
Jo had a thought and pulled away. "Hey, so what do we tell Ms. G and the others?" 

  
Blair pouted as she considered the options. 

  
"Nothing?" She suggested.

  
"Nothing?" Jo repeated incredulously.

  
"Nothing." Blair affirmed.

  
Jo shrugged. "Works for me."

  
"Great! Let's go home." Blair started up the car.

  
"Oh wait, I rode my bike up. I gotta ride it back." Jo hopped out of the car and Blair switched off the engine. 

  
"Hey wait!" Blair called.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Let me ride with you on your bike! I have your spare helmet in my trunk! Pleaseee!" Blair pouted.

  
Jo scoffed. "Come on, what about your car? You drove it up here. Mrs. G and the others are going to get suspicious."

  
"I'll leave it locked and tell them I rode back with you because I was out of gas! We can come get it tomorrow."

  
Jo laughed and shook her head. "Alright, fine."

  
"Besides," Blair added coyly. "it means tomorrow you and I get to make another trip up to Makeout Mountain."

~ ~ ~

  
\- - -  
The End  
\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am considering writing at part two which will deal with Blair and Jo trying to maintain the image that nothing has changed between them and the issues that causes for their personal lives and their relationship.


End file.
